Transferred love
by DreamerBaby
Summary: A girl moves from California to North Carolina after a dark chapter in her life. She meets a boy, his friends and his rivals as a love blooms. This is one of my originals so please be honest with me. Rated M for sex and rape in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my own original plot the music is not mine however I didn't write these songs their respective artists did. Thank you and please be real with me if you like it review if you hate it tell me so. Also the high school is made up as well I don't know any high schools in North Carolina and I'm too lazy to look any up ^.^_

It was a warm mid September day in the city of Raleigh, North Carolina and people were sending their kids off to school. School had been in session for two weeks and a routine for each individual person had been set, the teachers already picking out the students they liked and were irritated with.

"Donovan!" a voice yelled. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes turned around. He was about 6 foot with a muscular build and wearing a blue polo and jeans. His friends ran up to him in the parking lot of Freedom High school home of the Lions hi-fiving, fist pounding and giving each other noogies in greeting.

"You guys ready for that new transfer student?" Donovan's friend Darren asked them all as they climbed up the steps to their classroom he had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. He was about the same height as Donovan with a skinnier, lanky build.

"Yea Mr. Beans is going to assign one of us to be their host family." The smaller boy named Jimmy told his friends. Jimmy had red hair and was shorter then the other boys by at least 4 inches. He had all knowing piercing green eyes that made a lot of girls giggle when he looked at them.

"Watch it be a dude or a really ugly chick." A tall boy named Paul, with a dark olive complexion snorted. He was the most muscular in the group with black braids in his hair and had purplish eyes that always echoed his mood.

"I don't know Paul, Mr. Beans said they were from California. You know Laguna beach and shit." Darren laughed punching Paul in the arm as his friends face lightened up.

"Let's go find out then." Donovan mused as he led his friends into the class room. Donovan bumped into someone on his way to his seat.

"Watch is Jockstrap." A tall boy with black wispy hair that fell over his very bright blue eyes. He was Donovan's height but was wearing tight black jeans and a red shirt that said 'Broken Shackles'. This was Jerimino Minalio, Donovan's nightmare.

"You watch it Rusty Shackles." They were about to duke it out when Mr. Beans came into the room.

"Alright sit down Scotts, Minalio sit down in your seats. Donovan bumped past Jer to sit in his seat in the fourth row, dead center. Jer sat next to his friend Tray in the front row and began to whisper furiously.

"We have a little treat for you today. But the reason why this young lady is here is not a pleasant one. Her whole family passed away in a car accident last month and she was orphaned. She chose to live here to be close to some relatives but refuses to live with them for reasons I am not allowed to discuss with you. You will not ask her about any of these things unless she is willing to tell you herself, now is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"This young lady is from the Bay Area and is happy to be here please welcome Talya Hanian."

Donovan looked up to see a girl enter the room. She was about 5'5 and had a slim curvy figure. She had tan clear skin with brunette hair that reached the small of her back. Her eyes were chocolate brown and full of innocence that drew the whole class into them. Her teeth were straight and white as she smiled at the class in greeting. She wore white shorts and a blue tube top along with matching blue flats. Her gold pendant glimmered from her neck and all in all she was a very pretty girl. Donovan glanced around the room and new the guys were probably thinking the same thing. The girls were either staring at her in loathing or in approval and Donovan chuckled, this should be interesting.

"Now I will let her introduce herself and then you all will be able to ask her a question. Keep them appropriate Mr. Dupree." Mr. Beans glared at Paul who chuckled and winked at Donovan.

"Well my name is Talya and I'm 17 years old from Walnut Creek, California. A little town north of San Francisco. I'm Middle eastern and a devoted Catholic. I like to sing, dance and write. Basically anything artistic and I like to shop as any girl would and do people's hair and make up." Her voice was strong and musical it was almost comical how big her voice was compared to her height. She turned to Mr. Beans, her hair whipping around in a wave of dark chocolate. "I think that's pretty much it sir. Would you like to choose the people or shall I?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable Miss. Hanian."

"Could you do it sir?" Talya said batting her eyes at him.

"Of course my dear." Donovan used his hand to cover a smirk. Mr. Beans would recruit her to the Bean Sprouts, A club of his most favorite students.

"Does anyone have any questions? Yes Miss Anderson give her your first name and ask your question."

"Hi I'm Stacey and have you ever met anyone famous?"

"Hi Stacey, And I have met princes and prime ministers. Occasionally basketball players and Lil Wayne on one occasion briefly in my hospital room." Talya said blinking rapidly and shaking her head.

"Mr. Baron."

"I'm Jason and do you play any sports?"

"Does baby sitting count?" Everyone laughed. "No. I used to play basketball but I busted my knees."

"Miss Jenson."

"Jenny, and how?"

"I fell in my old school down the stairs and hurt the right one. The left one I was kicked in the face, side and leg until I was unconscious by this one boy in my school because my friend tripped him for calling her a name and he fell into my food. I was laughing and he was the closet thing he was able to hit." Everyone gasped and Talya smiled a dazzling little grin at them. "Don't worry I'm perfectly fine now."

"Miss Johnson?"

"Tina and what music do you like?"

"Anything except most country and classical music."

"Mr. Dupree."

"Paul, but you can call me Mac Daddy sweetheart." He winked all the girls giggled but Talya grinned with a little mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"No thanks Paul, your question?"

"How many bases have you went around with a guy?" the boys hooted and the girls clicked their tongues in disapproval.

"Mr. Dupree!" Mr. Beans chastised.

"No sir its ok." She giggled and flicked her hair out of her face. "None Paul." She giggled at his expression. "And no I do not swing that way either. Or else I wouldn't find you somewhat cute." She winked.

"Only somewhat?!" Paul spluttered. Talya laughed and turned to Mr. Beans.

"I think I'm done now."

"Wait! One more question. Can you sing this?" Jer held a tiny piece of paper between his pointer and middle finger out to her. Talya took it daintily in her hands and looked at the paper. She looked up and smiled.

"A tune would be nice." Jer hummed the tune as Donovan rolled his eyes and made a gagging motion toward Paul discreetly, who suddenly went into a coughing fit to hide his laughter.

_"Come to bed don't make me sleep alone…Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show! Never wanted it to be so cold, just didn't drink enough to say you love me. I can't hold on to me, wonder what's wrong with me!"_

Donovan's eyes snapped back to the front of the room and his jaw dropped. Her voice was amazing and by the judge of everyone's applause, they agreed too.

"Thank you." She blushed and nodded to Mr. Beans.

"You will be sitting next to Mr. Scotts. Mr. Scotts please raise your hand. Donovan raised his hand free hand and pretended to look uninterested as Talya walked past him. She sat down and pulled out a notebook and pen, staring straight at the board.

"Miss Hanian has the right idea, note books out everyone and pull out your copies of the Odyssey. Miss Hanian you can share with Mr. Scotts until you acquire your own." Talya nodded and blushed. She scrambled to scoot her desk closer to Donovan's

'Note to self, new girl hates attention in class.' He thought. He smirked and pulled Talya's desk next to his in one pull. She squealed in surprise drawing causing the whole room to laugh.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Beans asked.

"Y-yes." Talya said shooting a playful glare at Donovan who shot her a lopsided grin. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to face the board with a little giggle.

"Now we are at the end of the Odyseey where Odysseus kills all the suitors that littered his castle and were trying to marry his wife. Since Odysseus told his wife to marry before her son grows a beard if he did not return, Why did he murder them all so creuly?" No one opened their mouth and Donovan noticed Talya looking at the front of the room with a thoughtful expression. "Come now people this is an English class! Let's have a disscusion going here. Yes, Miss Hanian."

"He loves her, he was jealous. Yes he told her to remarry but he was telling her this with his head and logic not his heart and passion. He grew angry at the men belittling his memory, son and house that he had no choice but to earn his status back in a very creul and disgusting way. He proclaimed to Greece and the world that his wife is his and his alone and no one but the Gods can take her away from him." Everyone stared at her with renewed amazement. "Um...That's it." She finished lamely.

"Miss Hanian were you in an Honors program back in California?"  
"Yes sir, everything except Mathematics I was placed in the advanced classes." She wrinkled her nose and Donovan's heart fluttered. '_Cute...'_ He thought. "I hate math."

"Well it's nice to know someone is willing to participate!" The bell rang and everyone bolted out oftheir chairs. "Hold it!" Everyone groaned. "Yes yes I know I'm horrible. Miss Hanian's host family is Mr. Scotts family. I do hope your mother enjoys another woman in the house with you and your brothers around Mr. Scotts." Everyone whistled and snickered as Talya made her way threw looking unaffected by the announcements. She stood in front of Donovan and his friends with a bemused expression and placed a hand on her hip.

"I don't think you want me to call you Mr. Scotts do you?" She grinned winking at Paul who was laughing histerically.

"No Donovan is fine." He grinned leading her to their next class Physics.

"So Beans mentioned you have three little brothers?" She said looking up at Donovan. It was cute how she had to look up to him like that.

"Well short stuff, I have an 11 year old brother, a five year old brother and an 11 month old brother. Tino, Bobby and Tommy." He grinned at Talya's change of expression from an irritated look to a happy one as she made a cooing noise at the mention of the two younger ones.

"I bet they're precious." She laughed.

"Hardly, Tommy is attached to me and calls me an embarrassing name since he can't say Donovan. Tino is a cocky little one and Bobby is quiet and cries a lot." Donovan summed up.

"Well I wish I had more brothers, especially older ones. I had a big sister me and her were a year and one month apart exactly, scary enough and since the cut off date we were in the same grade, don't ask me how that works. My little brother was 13 and getting ready for Highschool. He made varsity soccer and was so excited…" She trailed off shaking her head.

"But what does Tommy call you?" She nudged at him. "Come on tell me!"

"Do.." Talya fell into a fit of giggles so bad that she tripped over someones foot and was caught by none other then Jer Minalo.

"Careful angel you wouldn't want to hurt yourself the first day would you?"

"N-no thank you." She stuttered she was obviously shocked by the contact, Jer and her's body were so close that from a distance they looked like a romantic couple in a heated passionate moment.

"Jockstrap you should look after the women around you more." Jer sneered at Donovan, obviously this sentence had more meaning to it, and Donovan stepped forward with a growl building in his chest. Darren and Paul held him back while Jimmy tried to diffuse the situation.

"That's enough Jer, Let's not start this in front of a lady." Jimmy nodded to Talya.

"Yea maybe y'all should leave then." Tray said with a thick southern accent.

"Maybe you should get your PAWS off and let me decide for myself you macho freaks of nature. Goodness too much testosterone!" She pushed herself away from Jer and straightened out her clothes. "I can decide for myself thank you very much." She growled poking Tray in the chest with a scary glare. "Now, I'm going to go with Donovan because, well he seems nicer then you guys and frankly y'all straight trippin especially this piece of Southern hospitality right here." She pointed to Tray. "Now thank you from saving me from falling on my ass, but frankly its just going to happen again in like 20 minutes I'm a klutz and with that we go!" She said dramatically pulling Donovans hand and whipping him in the direction of the Science wing.

"That was amazing doll." Paul roared in laughter mussing up her hair to show his affection. "Hey Jimmy we found someone to be in the group that's shorter then you!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm average height and you're a walking talking human weed!" Talya said fixing her hair, however a smile still remained on her face. Donovan pulled her to join their lab group and she noticed that besides 3 girls that were glaring at her at the last station, she was the only other girl.

"Why are there only 4 girls in this class?" She asked looking around her hair whipping around with her.

"Those girls only joined the class because we're in it." Paul snorted, then he shot a wink at the girls who all fell into a fit of giggles as if to prove his point. "We're pretty well known around here."

"We'll you are all good looking I'd be stupid not to acknowledge it." She giggled. "But if I may ask what other things do you do that make you so well known?"

"Donovan here is on the basketball and wrestling teams, captain of both this year." Paul said slapping Donovan on the back. Talya's eyes lit up and she flashed him a grin.

"Maybe I can come to your games and matches?"

"Sure." He grinned. "Jimmy here is one of the smartest kids in school, was the star team member on the academic team and a really good poet." Donovan nodded to Jimmy who blushed but grinned.

"I love poetry." She grinned pointing to her blue and black notebook. "I write a bit myself."

"Maybe we can share ideas?" Jimmy said waving his brown notebook in the air. "Darren is the prank king; he's also really wealthy coming from a very well known family. But we all know him for his pranks more then his money." Talya laughed and winked at Darren.

"I hope you don't try to prank me."

"Wouldn't dream of it babe." He smiled. "And Paul here is the ladies man and heart throb, also Donovan's right hand man in basketball and captain of the Football team."

"Wow I feel so insignificant here." She joked but didn't have a chance to say anything because the teacher walked in.

"We have a new student today this young lady in the front. Talya Hanian from California." He nodded. He sniffed and sneered at her. We'll see how she can handle the wonders of Physics like our 'talented' ladies in the back." The girls blushed and huffed at the teacher. "Miss Hanian you shall join them at their station."

"Mr. Scars she's already joined our table." Paul said wrapping her arms around Talya's waist. She smacked his arms away playfully and stood up.

"No sense in arguing." She winked sitting with the girls who glared daggers at her. The lesson preceded with Jimmy and Talya answering all the questions correctly and Mr. Scars glaring at Talya's back as she left the room.

"I may be wrong but Mr. Scars is sexist." She giggled rolling her eyes as they made their way to the lunch room.

"Major sexist. This is why there aren't any girls in our class except those fan girls." Paul said nodding his head to the giggling girls in the front of the line. "I think you made them jealous Tay." He grinned messing up her hair again. She scowled playfully and punched him in the stomach causing him to grunt.

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean you can mess up my hair like I'm a little pet!" She shrieked drawing attention from the line.

"Sure short stuff." He grinned grabbing two burgers, an order of fries and a large drink. Talya grabbed the same thing and sat down across from Paul who gawked at her.

"That's a lot of food for a little girl." Darren grinned flicking a firework at the table where the Water Polo players were sitting that scared them so bad one dropped his pasta bowl on his lap.

"Tell you what Paul. I can finish this before you." She grinned, holding a burger to her lips.

"If I win you give me a little peck." He smiled tearing off the paper.

"If I win you carry my backpack to class." She said pointing to her extremely black and blue star backpack that was on top of the pile of backpacks on the floor.

"Deal." They started and were both eating furiously. Donovan's jaw dropped as he saw the little girl basically inhale the burgers and fries. People were cheering for Paul behind us an Talya chugged her drink and slammed it on the table in less then 20 minutes.

"Done!" She cheered dancing on the table.

"How did you do that!" Paul roared as he swallowed a mouth full of fries.

"I have 13 older guy cousins I have to eat fast when I'm with them if I want a decent meal." She grinned throwing her backpack in his face. "Now walk me to Algebra 2." She giggles linking arms with Darren who had the class with her and practically skipped out with Paul shaking his head and chuckling, throwing the back pack over his back with ease behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my own original plot the music is not mine however I didn't write these songs their respective artists did. Thank you and please be real with me if you like it review if you hate it tell me so. Also the high school is made up as well I don't know any high schools in North Carolina and I'm too lazy to look any up ^.^_

After a very interesting day, the boys picked up Talya from her dance class and proceeded to the parking lot. As they hopped into their cars Jer slammed his hand on the hood of Donovan's convertible to grab his attention.

"My Mom invited your family for tea tonight. Usual time of course." Jer winked at Talya and swaggered away with a group of people in his wake. Talya let out an unlady like snort causing the boys to laugh.

"What makes him think I'm interested in him, you know with the winking and the cockiness oh you know what I'm talking about." She slipped into a Bill Cosby imitation making them all laugh harder. "So what IS his deal anyway?" Talya said turning to Donovan.

"He betrayed me, betrayed us, it's too much to get into right now." Donovan waved his hand as if swatting a fly and grinned at her. "Ready to meet everyone else?"

"Aye aye sir!" She saluted him causing the boys to fall into fits of laughter again. "Are you done laughing or do I need to drive?" She giggled. Donovan shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot heading toward his house. They parked in front of a simple white house with a blue fence. As soon as they parked a basketball hit the hood of the car causing Talya to squeal and Donovan to cuss.

"Tino! Tino get out here!" Donovan roared. A young boy with red hair and blue eyes came out sheepishly from behind the bushes and mumbled sorry.

"I told you not to play in the driveway! Come on man you hit my baby!"

"Donovan he didn't mean to, and your 'baby' is fine, sheesh men and cars." Talya smiled at Tino who was only 1 inch shorter then her and pulled him into a hug. "Hi I'm Talya."

"Oh yea Mom said you were coming today." Donovan shook his head and chuckled; his Mom knew and didn't tell him, wonderful. Donovan heard a sniffling noise in the bushes and peaked in to see a brown haired, freckle faced, brown eyes boy.

"Aw Bobby boy come on." Donovan pulled him out and saw his brother was bleeding from a scab on his knee. "You ok?" Paul, Darren and Jimmy stood around Donovan as he looked at his brothers' knee.

"Come on Bobs it's just a scratch. Tough it out." Paul said patting his shoulder. Talya pushed through and 'awed' as she scooped the 5 year old into her arms and placed him on her hip.

"Don't listen to the big bad Pauly hunnie, I'm Talya and I'm going to be living here for a while ok? Let's go get you cleaned up alright angel?" Talya placed gentle kisses on Bobby's cheek and pushed her way to the front door with the boys in tow.

"Hey Tay I got a booboo kiss it better." Paul grinned. Before Talya could turn around and tell him to shut up, a beautiful woman with blonde hair walked in with a blonde and blue eyes baby on her hip.

"You must be Talya I'm so sorry about the mess, welcome!" She saw Bobby's knee and gasped. "Oh hunnie come on lets go clean that up. Would you mind taking Tommy dear?" She handed Talya Tommy and took Bobby to the kitchen Talya squealed and began cooing Tommy, who giggled in response.

"Hey there pretty baby. You're so cute, me and you are going to be best friends aren't we sweet baby." She said kissing his face.

"Got replaced by a baby. Thanks." Donovan said clutching his heart in mock hurt.

"Oh suck it up." Talya said snuggling with Tommy as she placed her back pack neatly on the couch. "You're such a pretty angel aren't you?" She squealed blowing raspberries into Tommy's stomach making him squeal in delight.

"Do!" Tommy squealed holding his arms out to Donovan and giggling. Talya laughed and handed him to Donovan.

"Someone misses his Do." Talya laughed pulling out her digital camera and snapping a picture of Donovan holding his brother. "Cute." She giggled. Ms. Scotts walked in with Bobby who shuffled over to Talya and hugged her leg. Talya patted Bobby's head and smiled at Ms. Scotts. "Nice to meet you ma'am I'm Talya, but I'm guessing you already knew that." She smiled as Ms. Scotts pulled her into a hug.

"Nice to meet you dear. You're going to have to share a room with Tommy I'm afraid."

"Aww I get the cutest roommate in the world" Talya squealed standing on her tiptoes to give Tommy a kiss.

"I'm glad you're okay with that dear." Ms. Scotts smiled.

"Mom, tea at the Minalos, usual time." Donovan rolled his eyes.

"Now dear behave." Ms. Scotts looked at her son sternly. Donovan's eyes softened as he kissed his mothers cheek gently.

"I will Mom." Donovan shooed his friends out and told them to come early tomorrow so they can all go to school together. Talya was shown to her room by an eager Bobby and was allowed to unpack before they all started to get ready to go to the Minalos. Talya came out holding 2 gift wrapped boxes and 3 envelopes.

"I brought you all presents." She smiled handing the cards to Bobby, Tino and Donovan. She handed the bag to Tommy and the small box to Ms. Scotts.

"Hunnie we cant accept these." As she unwrapped a golden necklace.

"Please do, it's something my mother would want me to do." She smiled as she helped Tommy unwrap a designer Teddy bear with a gold pin attached to his bow. Talya took the pin and clipped it to Tommy's clothes.

"500 dollar visa cards!" Tino whooped. Bobby shrugged and handed it to his mother who told him he could buy toys with it. Donovan smiled and hugged Talya tightly.

"Thanks Tay."

"No problem Do." She teased. Donovan messed up her hair and she pushed him back. Ms. Scotts smiled and pulled Tommy on to her hip.

"Well let's go we don't want to be late." Ms. Scotts ushered them all out of the house and they began to walk the short 2 blocks toward the Minalo house. Talya noticed Donovan tense up as they began walking up the porch stairs so she took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled and squeezed back and dropped her hand as the door opened to reveal a tan, plump woman with her hair up in an elaborate bun.

"Tracey! And the boys, you all grow more handsome every time I see you!" She pinched Donovan's cheek causing Talya to giggle.

"Oh and who is this?"

"Pardon me ma'am I'm Talya a new transfer student to Freedom High school" she stuck her hand out to shake Mrs. Minalos but was pulled into a hug, Mrs. Minalo kissing both cheeks.

"Oh yes my son told me about you. Well all the boys can go down to the basement to see Jeriminos band practice. Tommy can stay with you of course Tracey."

"No Do and Ta" Tommy waved his arms to Talya who squealed and scooped him into her arms. Bobby stuck close to his mother as the teens and Tommy went down stairs. They heard talking and strumming of guitars as they walked down stairs. Talya saw two other brown haired boys, Tray, a blonde girl and Jer himself.

"Dude." Tray nodded his head toward the stair case to draw everyone's attention to the 4 new spectators.

"Look who it is its Jockstrap and his _half-_brothers. I'm guessing your mom has her charity case over tonight Jer." The Drummer sneered.

"Shut up." Donovan hissed as Tino began to lung forward, he grabbed his younger brother tightly around the arm. Tino turned around looking at his brother pleadingly. Donovan shook his head gravely. "Let Momma have her fun tonight, don't cause a problem." He patted Tino on the head and looked at Talya. She was frowning, but not at him.

"You can't spare younger kids torment with your teasing you Neanderthal. Tommy and Tino don't have to hear how you rag on Donovan and in fact you shouldn't be ragging on him at all." She sniffed and walked down to sit in a chair pulling Tommy into a cradling position on her lap Tommy grabbed one of Talyas manicured fingers and began suckling and biting it softly. Talya grinned down at Tommy and kissed his head.

"Who are you?"

"Talya Hanian, I would say it's a pleasure, but it really isn't." she sniffed. Her lower lip jutting out in a pout that Donovan felt the need to kiss away. He shook the thought away and stood protectively behind her.

"This is the girl Tray and I told you all about." Jer smirked at Talya. Excuse Dylan, the other guy is Trevor and the girl is Jannett. This is my band 'Broken Shackles'.

"Poo." Tommy said Talya looked down and picked Tommy up to sniff his diaper.

"You didn't make a stinky baby." Talya turned Tommy to face her.

"No Poo." He pointed at Jer. Donovan and Tino blinked and fell into fits of laughter. Talya tried to lecture Tommy about calling people names as she shook her finger in his face. Tommy grabbed it and resumed sucking on it causing Talya to giggle and she gave up.

"He-he learned a new word! Ha-ha this is rich I can't wait to tell the guys." Donovan snickered giving Tommy a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Good boy Tommy."

"Do!" He giggled Talya gave Tommy and Eskimo kiss and passed him to Donovan.

"Jer told us you can sing." Trevor said strumming his guitar.

"I can hold a tune yea." She shrugged modestly. Her arms crossed across her chest.

"If that's holding a tune short stuff then these guys can't even do that." Donovan snickered. Ruffling Talya's hair again.

"He also mentioned you haven't been up to bat, if you know what I mean." Dylan sneered.

"Is that facial expression stuck on your face?" Talya snorted. Donovan and Tino laughed again. Tino leaped into Talyas lap and snuggled there; Talya laughed and pretended to bounce him up and down on her lap. "And yea I'm a virgin what of it?"

"That's total bull." Jannett sniffed.

"You wanna stick something up my privates and check?" Talya glared at Jannett.

"She doesn't but a few of us do." Trevor snickered.

"There is a baby present!" she picked up a coke can and threw it at Trevor's chest. If he didn't dodge the last second it would have hit him in the chest. "And an 11 year old he shouldn't even know about this stuff!"

"Don't worry your little head Tay I know my brothers best friend is pervert extrodinare." Tino snickered poking Talyas side making her squeal. "Hey Don she's ticklish." Donovan grinned evilly and handed Tommy to Tino who got off of Talyas lap.

"Oh no." Talya stood up and backed away from Donovan. "Touch me and I'll mess up that pretty little face of yours." She winked.

"You think I have a pretty face?" he teased, advancing on her.

"Not for long if you touch me." She teased back. Donovan lunged and she screamed and ran around the members of Broken Shackles until she tripped on a wire and fell on her butt in front of Jer.

"Ow! Gosh Darn it Mother Frickin pain in the A-hole!" Talya growled rubbing her bottom tenderly as she stood up Donovan smiled as she tried to keep her swearing G rated. Donovan dusted her off and inspected her for other injuries.

"Do you need anyone to inspect where you hurt yourself my dear?" Jer sneered, his eyes traveling to Talyas butt.

"Look at my butt one more time and I'll gouge your eyes out."

"Oo feisty." Trevor laughed. "I like her."

"Kudos for you then! Darn that hella hurt!"

"Hella?" Donovan laughed raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yea, Hella or Hell of. Northern Cali talk." She smiled at him she fixed her hair and tied it back into a ponytail.

"Ta Ow?" Tommy squirmed out of Tinos lap and crawled to Tay.

"Aww baby I'm ok see no booboo." She smiled picking him up and giving him kisses.

"Your brothers getting more game then you Scotts." Jannett sneered. Donovan growled and Talya let out another un lady like snort.

"Did something get in your water and is making you all keep that horrid facial expression? Quick Tommy baby cover your eyes!" She playfully put her hands over Tommy's eyes and buried him in her chest. Tommy giggled and pulled on her hand.

"Quick shield me too!" Donovan picked her up and hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"Put me down!" She giggled holding Tommy tightly.

"No." he murmured into her neck causing her to shiver.

"Kids! Dinner!" Mrs. Minalo called. Donovan put Talya down and picked up Tommy. Talya held her hand out to Tino and pulled him along. Jer at the last minute pushed Tino aside and dragged Talya upstairs to the dinner table.

"Oh look at my son escorting our lady company to the table!" Mrs. Minalo cooed. Talya held back a snort and sat in her seat next to Bobby and began cutting his steak into tiny pieces. Bobby looked up at her gratefully and shot her a mesmerizing grin.

"So Miss Hanian."

"Call me Talya sir please." She flashed a grin of her own at Mr. Minalo. Donovan almost choked on his steak at the looks of everyone at the table. She dazzled all the adults including Jer's older sisters, Friezea and Gina.

"Why pick our dear friends to live with. Tracey said you have family here."

"Yes sir, My Great-Uncle and his wife live here with my ex-betrothed—"

"You were betrothed?" Donovan asked looking at her. The members of Broken Shackles looked toward her with intrigued expressions

"What's that?" Tino asked.

"Someone was promised to be my husband when I was old enough sweetie." Talya smiled.

"To whom?" Friezea asked.

"My Great Aunt-in-law's nephew. Jeris." She bowed her head.

"What happened?"

"They wanted my money and he wanted a cute little wife to do his bidding, since I wanted to give them either one. It got—"Talya shook her head and her eyes blinked to hold back tears. "Violent with him. So I left. I got lawyers and was emancipated from them and the engagement cancelled."

"Oh you poor sweet dear." Mrs. Minalo gasped. Her daughters nodded and Ms. Scotts patted her hand in understanding.

"They don't have enough evidence for a restraining order so I moved to a big enough city where he can't find me." Talya shifted in her chair and picked at her salade.

"He comes near you me and the boys got your back." Donovan all but growled.

"My hero!" She fluttered her eye lashes causing the whole table to laugh.

"What do you want to be when you're older dear? Your intended major?" Mr. Minalo asked to distract everyone from the morbid topic.

"Political Science and Art History double major sir." She smiled.

"Such a smart young woman." Ms. Scotts said proudly.

"And pretty too." Mrs. Minalo smiled. Talya blushed and bowed her head.

"You all flatter me thank you." She took another bite of her salad and began clearing her place when Mrs. Minalo stood up and began taking the empty dishes and excusing everyone.

"No my dear go back downstairs and I will clean. Go on shoo!" she pushed her back toward the basement stairs. Talya shook her head in amusement and began trekking downstairs when she heard Tommy crying. Donovan was bouncing him up and down and the band members were laughing. Tino and Bobby had their hands over their ears.

"Come on Tommy boy. Please. For Do?" Talya let out a musical laugh and held her arms out.

"Give him." Talya took him in her arms and began to rock him in a bouncing motion. She opened her mouth and sung:

_Oh sweet sweet gentle child_

_Lay down your_ _head _

_Silence your cry_

_Melody's babe_

_My lone little lamb, sleep this night_

_And o'er yonder your nightmares fly._

_Together you and I, sleep my frightened dove._

_I am here, oh sweet sweet gentle child._

Talya hummed off and smiled the room was gawking at her as she handed Donovan a sleeping Tommy.

"He's sleeping now take him upstairs." She smiled. Donovan nodded and handed him to Tino who led him and Bobby upstairs. "I told YOU to take him." She grinned.

"I wasn't going to leave you here with them." He nodded his head at the band members.

"Aww my knight in shining armor!"

"Pssh" Donovan snorted.

"What was that thing you were singing?" Trevor asked Talya.

"A lullaby I wrote." She yawned. " 'M so sleepy." She rubbed her eyes and wobbled a bit. Donovan sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Sleep." He ordered gently stroking the loose strands of hair out of her face.

"No 's rude…" She murmured.

"Who cares if you're rude to them?" he soothed her.

"You'll be alone with them though..." She whispered looking deeply into his eyes.

"I'll be fine if I'm holding you." He kissed her forehead and from a little snore he knew sleep won over staying awake.

"I hope you know I'll get her first just like I did with everyone else." Jer snickered.

"You're not touching her." Donovan growled.

"Don…." He heard his name and looked down at Talya, but she was still sleeping. She shifted herself in her sleep to be curled up closer to him her body rubbing its self against his. She sighed and mumbled. "Don." One more time before a delicate snore escaped her lips. Donovan smiled.

"This is going to be fun." Trevor smiled. Donovan had enough and carried Talya upstairs.

"Oh is she ok?" Ms. Scotts asked.

"She's fine Mom." He smiled trying to set her down on the empty couch but she wouldn't let go.

"No…No don't leave…" She muttered in her sleep. "Stay…"

"Aww she sleep talks how darling." Mr. Minalo smiled. As Donovan pulled her back into his lap and stroked her hair soothingly.

"I should have taken the car. I have 4 sleeping kids." Ms. Scotts said pointing to Tommy, Bobby, Tino and Talya.

"Nonsense I'll drive you home!" Mr. Minalo gaffed. Mr. Minalo drove them all home and helped carry Bobby and Tino in as Talya was carried in by Donovan. She put on her PJs in a zombie like state. As Donovan pulled on his own (in separate rooms mind you) Donovan went into her room and made sure she was tucked in safely.

Donovan woke up to the smell of breakfast, he inhaled deeply and let out a content sigh. He got up out of bed and put a hoodie over his bear chest. He stuck his head out of his door and noticed his mother and Tino doing the same thing.

"You're not…" Ms. Scotts asked

"No…" Donovan went to the kitchen with him mom and Tino in tow to see Talya in dark denim jeans and a green t-shirt and white nikes cooking breakfast. Her hair was in a ponytail with a pen sticking out of it. She was frying bacon while Bobby was setting the table that was already piled high with pancakes, hashbrowns and other breakfast items.

"Bobby hun can you get the orange juice?" She asked as she placed the bacon on the table, only then did she notice everyone standing in the door way. "Morning!" She grinned. Ms. Scotts went over to Tommy's high chair and saw him already chewing on some pancake.

"Oh dear you didn't have to."

"I like cooking it was my pleasure."

"You are amazing!" Tino roared diving into the food. Donovan nodded in agreement and kissed Talyas cheek making her blush. They were laughing and eating when Darren, Paul and Jimmy walked in through the back door.

"Don let's go you said we could—" Paul sniffed and looked down at the table and yelped in joy. "Ms. S you out did yourself!" He sat down and began to eat.

" I didn't make any of this Paul, Talya did."

"Can I borrow her just for a while!" He teased stuffing bacon in his mouth.

"No I don't share." Donovan winked at Talya.

"Ok settle down. What do you kids want for lunch?" Ms. Scotts stood up.

"Mama me and Talya already made lunch, I helped a lot!" Bobby said pointing to the individually decorated brown paper bags. Talya blushed again and headed off to her and Tommy's room to fetch her backpack and books. Donovan chuckled and went to his room and pulled on a light blue polo and faded jeans with black slip on vans. He combed through his hair, put on a little cologne and grabbed his back pack and keys from his desk. He heard a knock on his door and opened it to see Talya holding both their lunches.

"You ready?" She asked handing him his lunch. Donovan smiled down at her and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Yea let's go." Donovan walked her out to his car where the boys were waiting with Tino. "Talya gets shot. Tino do you need a ride?"

"No thanks Don I'm waiting for Anlysee." Tino blushed.

"Oo Tino's got a girl." Paul teased.

"Shut up."

"Oh leave him alone I think its cute." Talya grinned as Donovan was putting down the hood of his car.

"Alright Tino tell her hi for me okay?" Donvoan put his and Talyas back pack into the trunk of his car and they all piled in and were on their way to school. When they pulled in to the parking lot people whispered. Talyas attendance here became the gossip of the school and people began to make up rumors quickly. Talya pulled her things out of Donovans car and began walking with them to class when she was knocked over by some cheerleaders.

"Ah!" Talya said as she hit the ground the contents of her back pack spewing everywhere.

"Sorry, didn't see you. Oh Hey Don." One red headed cheerleader sneered at Talya and tried to sound seductive when talking to Donovan.

"Helen." Donovan grunted as he and the boys began picking up Talyas stuff and helping her fix her back pack.

"You alright short stuff?" Paul said gently pulling Talya to her feet.

"First falling at the Minalo's house on my butt now this, my poor butt can't take the abuse fate has destined for it!" She mock swooned into Pauls arms. The boys laughed and Jimmy handed Talya her backpack.

"In that case!" Paul threw Talya over his shoulder and ran to class with the boys behind them, leaving the cheerleaders and their leader Helen in shock.

"Put me down Dupree or you are not going to be able to have children!" She shouted as she banged on his back with her tiny fists. Paul put her down as they entered Mr. Beans room and she punched him in the gut making him grunt.

"You wound me Tay baby."

"Loser." She muttered pulling out her Odyessey book out of her backpack.

"I agree with you on that one Tay." Darren laughed sitting on his desk.

"Hey that's not nice!" Paul mock cried.

"Wow, I never thought y'all can act this stupid in the morning." Tray sneered setting his things down at his desk as Jer walked over to Talya and snatched her battered copy of the Odyseey out of her hands.

"Hey!" She jumped up trying to reach it, but Jer held it just out of her reach. "Give it back or I'll hit you." She growled.

"Go on a date with me."

"I'd rather become a nun." She sniffed, jumping up again to try to reach it.

"You don't get this back then." Darren snickered and flicked a chinese popper at Jer's feet making him jump and drop the book on Talya's head.

"Owie!" She groaned picking up the book from the floor.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean for it to hit you." Darren said rubbing her head gently.

"I'm fine at least I got my book back." She grinned opening to her place in the book.

"I will get you to go on a date with me." Jer glared.

"Yea and the day that happens I'll shave my head." Talya grinned skipping to her desk and writing in her notebook. The class filed in after that and Jer couldn't realy do anything after that. The boys passed notes to Talya and she replied in different colored pens for each of them. They made their way to gym and Talya to her dance class. Since it was raining slightly the boys were in the gym today and they had to share the room with the dance class. Talya squealed and jumped into Donovans arms as he twirled her in a big circle and set her down on the ground. The boys just watched Talya dance the whole period and they began making their way home when Jer ambushed them again.

"Why not ditch them and go on a date with a real man." Jer smirked.

"What if I told you I was going on a date with Donovan already." She smirked.

"You are?" Donovan shot her a lopsided grin.

"Yea, cause I just asked you!" She grinned.

"Then I would have to say I accept." Donovan bowed and kissed her hand. They walked off with Jer shooting them all a disgusted look.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is my own original plot the music is not mine however I didn't write these songs their respective artists did. Thank you and please be real with me if you like it review if you hate it tell me so. Also the high school is made up as well I don't know any high schools in North Carolina and I'm too lazy to look any up ^.^_

"You think you're pretty hot don't you?" Helen sneered at Talya. Talya was switching her books from her locker to her backpack, a rare time she was alone. She always had at least one of the Quad members with her at all times.

"Not particularly." Talya chuckled shoving her notebook into her backpack and slamming her locker shut. She had to look up at Helen, who was 5'8 and in heals. "Do you need something? I have to head off to dance now and give Paul his lunch." She said as she waved a paper bag with Paul's name on it around.

"Hanging with the Quad, forcing Donny to go on a date with you?'

"I didn't force him, he accepted. Also I like hanging out with them, they're nice and accepted me, which is more then I can say about you." Talya began to walk away when she felt someone pull her hair back so hard she fell to the floor, hitting her head against the lockers. "OUCH!" She screamed scrabbling away from Helen and her cronies. "Leave me alone!" Her eyes seemed wild and distant.

"Tay?" Helen and Talya turned to see Donovan and Jimmy already in their gym clothes. Donovan glared at Helen and Jimmy stepped forward to help Talya up. "What are you doing to her Helen?"

"Just telling her to stop annoying you Donny." She batted her eyes innocently.

"She's not annoying me, you are. I'm not your boyfriend anymore; I never will be after what you did." Donovan growled pulling Talya to his side and kissing her head gently. "You ok?"

"Y-yes…" Talya sniffled, shaking slightly. "Just...Jeris used to do that to me all the time…before he you know tried to…." She let out a dry sob and clung to his shirt.

"You're ok it wasn't Jeris, just some stupid cheerleaders." Donovan smiled into her hair. Donovan swept her into his arms bridal style as she whimpered and began walking with her to the gym. "Helen…You better leave her alone if you know what is good for you." Donovan said over his shoulder. Talya went into the girls' locker room to change as soon as she calmed down after a kiss on the forehead by Donovan and Jimmy. Donovan went to Paul, Darren and Jimmy to talk about what happened.

"She has flash backs to what happened to her. What are we going to do?" Darren said crossing his arms across his chest in deep thought. The others seemed worried the bands of muscle visibly flexed in Paul's arms and Donovan's fist was clenched tightly at his side.

"Wait a while and if she needs us she'll come to us." Jimmy deuced calmly trying to ease his friends stress.

"Hi boys!" Talya giggled jumping on to Donovan's back. "Whatcha all talking about?" She grinned, placing her chin on the top of Don's head. People around them looked at them in amusement, awe, or jealousy. The Quad never accepted people into their circle of friends as easily as they did with Talya.

"How we have a new member of the "Quad" and we have to re-name ourselves." Paul lied smoothly with a grin. They all began to ponder names when the coach came out.

"We're rained out!" Coach roared from behind the Quad. Talya squeaked and buried her face into Donovan's neck. "Since we have most of the basketball team here lets have a scrimmage." Coach looked at Donovan and Paul. "Dunker why do you have a pixie on your back?" He chuckled pointing to Talya.

"I am not a pixie!" She squealed frowning at the coach as she hopped off Don's back she swayed a little but Donovan held her so she wouldn't tip over. The boys burst out laughing and Paul fell to the ground in mirth.

"That's it! The Quad plus Pixie!" He grinned evilly.

"PAUL DUPREE I AM NOT A PIXIE!" She roared throwing the basket balls at Paul as he crawled/ran away from them.

"Help she's trying to kill me!" The whole gym began laughing now. Donovan plucked Talya up in his arms again and placed her next to Cici, a girl Talya had been getting along with in her dance class.

"Stay and be a good pixie." He chuckled as she took a swipe at his head.

"I guess I have to get used to that?"

"Yep!" Donovan said grinning as he jogged back to the boys. He heard Talya giggle and begin to warm up with Cici who was chatting about auditions for the music club that she was part of.

Donovan was sinking dunk after dunk and catching glimpses of Talya dancing with Cici, the other girls looking at her graceful figure with envy, Helen included. Donovan laughed as the coach called the end of the period and he ran over to Talya and engulfed her in a hug.

"Too heavy…get off!" Talya laughed trying to push him away. Cici was giggling and sending shy looks at Darren.

"Sure thing pixie." He winked causing her to blush and giggle as she went to the changing room. She came out and shyly held Donovan's hand looking up at him with a hesitant expression. He smiled and pulled her closer to him as they walked to the car. Helen was leaning against it, her short skirt showing more then what was decent. Paul snorted behind him and Darren and Jimmy fell over in laughter as she tried to look seductive. Talya rolled her eyes and hopped Dukes of Hazard style into the back seat.

"Let's go! You guys promised to do homework with me before I made dinner! And Jimmy you said you would help me with conic sections!" She shouted over to them, completely ignoring the disgruntled Helen and sticking her IPod into her ears.

"Don I let you have your fun but its time to ditch you're side project and come back to me."

"Oh really? Says the one who was screwing with Jer for a whole summer in MY house when I asked you to watch the house when my Mom was in labor and I was taking her to the hospital. Yea okay Helen. You let me have my fun for a whole year? Thanks for the generosity but I'm good." Donovan snorted pulling out his keys and starting the car as he and his friends' climbed in. "Now move."

"Bitch you did this I'm going to make sure you pay for it!" She screamed at Talya who was playing a game on her IPod."

"Kay!" She said as she stuck her tongue out in concentration at the game Jimmy and Darren on either side of her laughing at her antics. The parking lot now staring at them in open envy.

"Pixie you're so adorable." Darren giggled playing with her hair as they pulled up to the house. They went in to see Tino at the kitchen table with a girl who had blonde ringlets and blue eyes. They were laughing and doing what looked like homework while watching Tommy and Bobby who were both playing with their respective toys.

"Hey Don." Tino said looking up. He noticed Darren, Jimmy and Paul and blushed. "Uh…This is Anlysee."

"It's a pleasure." She said in a soft voice smiling up at the 5 teens. Talya hugged her and winked at Tino behind her back. "Nice to meet you sweetie, I'm Talya."

"Oh you're the one who packed that nice lunch for Tino? He shared some with me and it was really good." She said shyly.

"Why thank you. I can teach you how if you want? I was just going to start on dinner for the boys after I do a bit of homework." She smiled at the younger girl.

"Oh yes please!" Anlysee bounced up and down excitedly. Paul, Darren and Jimmy were all teasing Tino as Tommy crawled over and hugged Donovan's leg.

"Where's Mom Tino?" Donovan asked picking up his brother and kissing his forehead gently.

"Work, the force called her in today." Tino said putting away his homework and handing Anlysee her notebooks. "She said that Mrs. Minalo is going to pop in and check on us even though I told her we're all adults." He snorted.

"I never asked what your mother did Donovan." Talya asked as she began chopping vegetables with Anlysee who was washing them.

"Undercover agent." Donovan said. "I don't like it it's dangerous and she's a mother but I have no say in the matter."

"She seems like she can hold her own. She raised you didn't she?" Talya winked throwing the vegetables into the pot and instructed the younger girl to stir them around and occasionally put in a dash of olive oil, salt and spices to the mix that she laid out in measured portions.

"Haha true. What are you making anyway?" Donovan asked.

"Steak, steamed veggies and some white rice." Talya said as she washed the rice. "You boys need to eat healthy and I think your mom would appreciate that I look out for your health." Talya began to cook the steaks expertly as the boys sat and did homework with Tommy and Bobby resuming their games when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Bobby shouted, running to the door.

"Bobby! You need someone with you!" Talya ran behind him as she turned off the stove. Bobby opened the door and Talya ran into Jer. Mrs. Minalo, Tray, Trevor and Dylan were behind him.

"We got to stop meeting like this." Jer winked. Talya huffed and pulled herself out of Jer's grip. She crouched down and held Bobby's hands in her own.

"Bobby hunnie, don't you ever answer the door without Mommy, Donovan or I okay? I can be a bad person trying to hurt you and someone needs to be there to watch you okay?"

"Okay Talya I'm sorry." Talya kissed his cheek and sent him to the kitchen. "What can I do for you Mrs. Minalo?" She smiled gracefully as the four teens snickered.

"Oh I came to cook dinner; I usually do when Tracey goes to work." She said pointing to the bags the boys were carrying for her.

"Oh! I didn't know! I'm so sorry I cooked dinner already….It's finishing up. You're welcome to stay." Talya said that last part grudgingly, playing with the end of her ponytail

"Well we have a little chef in our midst, we would love to. Do you need any help?" Mrs. Minalo said pushing them all inside.

"Oh no, Anlysee, Tinos little 'girlfriend' helped me out. Such a sweet little thing, he has good taste." She smiled walking into the kitchen.

"We have dinner guests' boys. Please clear the table." She said smiling at them. Darren's mouth opened in shock, Jimmy sighed and Paul visibly groaned, hitting his head on the table. Donovan had just come from changing Tommy's diaper and put on a fake smile.

"Hello Mrs. Minalo. You look wonderful this afternoon." He said smoothly placing Tommy in his high chair.

"Donovan could you Paul, Darren and Jimmy set the table in the dining room? Tino, Bobby and Anlysee why don't you help me here? Mrs. Minalo you all can rest for a while we're about done here." Talya smiled as everyone efficiently set the table and placed the dishes out.

"This looks and smells wonderfully dear."

"Thank you." Talya smiled as they dug in.

"Pixie, that's it you are going to live with us forever!" Paul laughed stuffing his face with food. Darren hit him in the back of the head.

"Chew you animal!" Everyone except the members of Broken Shackles laughed. As they wrapped up dinner Talya began to stand up but began tipping to one side. Donovan caught her and held her tightly.

"Talya!"

"I-I feel a little light headed is all, I'm fine don't worry." She shoved him off and began clearing the table. Donovan snorted and took the plates out of her hand, handed them to Jimmy and threw Talya over his shoulder.

"I said I'm fine you big lug put me down!" Talya laughed as Donovan tucked her in at the couch, a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Me and the guys got this okay? You've done enough over the past 3 days. Let us do something for you okay?"

"O-okay." Talya blushed as Donovan placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Donovan moved to the kitchen to see Mrs. Minalo and Anlysee washing and drying dishes while Paul, Jimmy and Darren put the leftovers away.

"Where did the others go?" Donovan asked Paul as he ushered Tino, Bobby and Tommy out along with Anlysee into the living room to keep Talya company, however Mrs. Minalo answered him

"They went out to the car to put most of the groceries back. I brought some things to make cheese cake for you all so I'll be making that and some tea in a while.

"Thank you Mrs. Minalo." Donovan smiled at the plump woman.

"Oh no need to thank me dear. Now go out to the living room and keep that sweet girl company." She ushered them all out with pinches of the cheek. Paul chuckled and threw his arms over Darren and Jimmy as Darren threw his arm over Donovan's shoulder. They walked into the living room as a unit watching Talya bounce Tommy on her lap and the members of Broken Shackles looking at her in amusement.

"You like kids don't you?" Dylan asked her, smirking. Tino was glaring at him from the couch but was visibly relaxed as Anlysee massaged his hand in her tiny ones.

"Yes I do." Talya said simply laying a kiss on Tommy's brow, making him giggle and give her a slobbery kiss back, cuddling into the crook of her neck making Talya giggle, her hair delicately framing her face. "I have a large family and I'm in the middle, I have 14 older cousins and 13 younger ones." Talya's eyes sparkled at the mention of her family but she let a single tear roll down her face, making Donovan's heart ache. "So I'm always changing a diaper or snuggling with someone who needs the extra lovin."

"Damn, birth control much?" Trevor laughed.

"Shut up." Talya growled holding her head as if she was in pain and she began to tilt. Jimmy rushed to her side and Paul scooped up Tommy into his lap. Donovan knelt at her feet and Darren glared menacingly at the four unwelcomed guests sparing worried glances at Talya.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yea…Just- I've been feeling dizzy since Helen bashed my head into the lockers that's all."

"Concussion." Jimmy mumbled feeling the sides of her head for any tender spots. "Don she needs a doctor." He said as she winced.

"No I don't, I'm fine."

"Taytay you need to go and make sure that's taken care of. Come on its still 6 pm. Jina my sister is probably still at work at the hospital." Paul said setting Tommy in his play pen.

"Who's going to watch the kids? And take Anlysee home?"

"Mama is coming to get me. Anlysee said smiling at her new 'big sister'.

"Mrs. Minalo will watch the boys. I'll take you to the Emergency room." Donovan said scooping her up blanket and all just as Mrs. Minalo came in.

"Mrs. Minalo we think Talya has a concussion, we're going to take her to the hospital where Paul's sister works, can you watch Tino and the babies until we come home?"

"Oh my, of course, do drive safely and call when you get there."

"Yes ma'am." They piled into the car and were off. Paul drove with Darren in the front seat and Donovan, Talya and Jimmy in the back. They reached the hospital and Donovan swept Talya into his arms with his friends at his heals. Paul ran forward and hugged a woman who was shorter then him; standing at about 5'9 he picked her up and swung her around before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Jina. Thank goodness we caught you."

"Yea yea, which one of you is it this time?" She grinned.

"It's a new one, this is Talya." Donovan laughed nodding his head at Talya who smiled shyly at the beautiful olive skinned woman in front of her.

"Hello. Sorry to be a bother."

"Hunnie this is my job, you are no bother." Jina grinned. "Let's get her to X-rays and check how bad it is". A while later Jina came back chuckling. "She should be fine after a day of taking it easy."

"Told you I was fine you big lugs." Talya smiled as the X-rays came back showing only a minor concussion. "Let's go back home." When they all reached home they heard Bobby and Tommy crying. Talya opened the door and flew into the room and scooped Tommy out of Trevor's arms and humming to him softly with Paul hovering over her.

"What did you do?!" Donovan roared." Looking over Tommy frantically while the others grabbed Bobby and checked him over, Jimmy speaking calmly and softly to him. "Where's your mom?"

"She took Tino to karate she left us with your brat brothers." Trevor snorted. "This one wouldn't stop saying your name so I yelled at him to shut up and stuff."

"You pinched him!" Talya screamed pointing to a red mark on his arm. "You disgusting animal!" Talya handed Tommy to Donovan. "Get ice on that or it'll bruise, hurry up!" Donovan sprinted to the kitchen with Tommy and Talya glared at the three imbeciles in front of her and kneeling down to hug Bobby to her chest. "Why is Bobby crying?"

"Tommy was crying so he started too." Jer said lazily. Talya lost it and slapped Jer across the face, the sound echoing through the house, everything became still.

"God help the woman you're stuck with! Don't you ever touch these kids again you bastard!" Talya roared. She then turned quickly and slapped Trevor too. "That's for Tommy." She then kneed him in the groin. "That is for being an ass." She kicked him in the side. "And that's for looking at me and making me feel dirty!"

"Okay okay that's enough!" Jimmy said pulling Talya away gently. "You four should leave, I'll just tell your mother you went to finish homework or rehearse." Jimmy said to the four now unwelcomed guests. Paul was making silly faces to make Bobby laugh, Darren was cleaning up the mess they left and Donovan came back in holding a fussing Tommy who was batting away at the ice bag.

"Come on Tommy this is for you to get better!" Donovan chuckled.

"Tommy you keep that ice on or Big sissy Talya will be very sad." Talya pretended to pout. Tommy nodded frantically and grabbed the ice in his own hand, placing it on the pinch mark.

"Did we stutter?" Talya said turning to the four members of the band. "We said leave." Talya said holding the door open.

"Oh before that, I think you would be very appreciative to know that I found someone that knows you." Jer smirked picking at his nails. Talya snorted. "Someone how shall I say used to be very close to you indeed."

"Who?"

"You can't guess princess? Who is the only person you mentioned from your past by name in front of us." Dylan sneered. Talya gasped and put her hands on her cheeks in horror.

"No… You didn't YOU DIDN'T!" Talya screamed backing into the door and shutting it.

"Talya!" Paul grabbed Talya around the waist and started petting her hair. "Pixie what is it?"

"Jeris….he found Jeris…"

"You bastard!" Paul roared the other three growled in response and Donovan told Bobby to go get ready for bed and nodded for Jimmy to take Tommy and help. Jimmy quickly ushering the children away from the chaos.

"I dare you to tell him." Donovan growled.

"No! Donovan no! Jeris has connections he can…Jerimino please don't do this! Please…" Talya choked back her sobs and grabbed his shirt in desperation. Her tear streaked face searching his eyes for some sort of hint.

"Well I might be inclined to keep him away if you were _mine._" Jer wrapped his arms around Talya's waist and began caressing her ass. Talya flinched and tried to pull away.

"You sick bastard…" Talya turned her head away and Jer kissed her neck causing her to gasp.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Tay! You don't have to do this!" Darren shouted.

"Pixie, we can handle Jeris don't." Paul scoffed.

"Talya…" Donovan whispered. Talya let out more sobs and pulled herself away from Jer's arms and threw herself at Donovan capturing his lips in hers. Her first kiss given away in a heat of passion and turmoil to a boy she secretly loved...and he returned it, tangling his hands in her hair and moving her lips in sync with hers.

"I'm sorry… But if I don't Jeris will…" Talya said running to her room with her hand over her mouth trying not to scream. She ran past Jimmy who stared at his friends with nonverbal questions.

"She…no…" Jimmy gasped. Looking back at her as her hair whipped around the corner.

"Well I guess this settles it." Jer laughed beckoning his friends to leave with him. "Looks like I win again Donny boy, her giving you her first kiss was a present from me."

"I'll kill you for this Jer. DO YOU HEAR ME!" Donovan roared, shaking.

"Yea yea." And they were gone. The boys sank into their couches and listened to Talya's sniffles and moans the rest of the night.

When they all woke up they got dressed for school using spare clothes Donovan hid away for them. Talya was in the kitchen finishing lunches. Her hair down with small braids spread throughout it, a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans, a bright pink cami breaking the sea of black on her body. When Donovan turned her around and pulled her into a hug he noticed her face was void of emotion, no make up and her nose and eyes were red from crying.

"Talya…you don't have to."

"Yes…I do. He'll tell Jeris and Jeris will…No I can't risk you and your family and friends getting hurt or worse. Please…" Talya let out a sob and kissed him again softly and desperately. "Please, don't hate me…"

"I could never hate you…." He whispered pulling her into another searing kiss, a knock was heard at the door and Donovan groaned. "It's him isn't it…?"

"Yes…" Talya whispered walking to the front door and opening it to reveal Jer, Dylan, Trevor, Tray, Tony and Janette smirking at her. "Hello…" She whispered looking down.

"Tsk tsk Janette I think my little doll forgot how to put on make up, go help her."

"I'll mess it up with all my crying, there's no use." Talya fought back weakly.

"I don't think so Kitty, now go." Jer kissed her roughly and sent her away with a swat on the ass. Janette dragged her to her room and applied make up to her as Donovan, Paul, Darren, Jimmy and Tino glared at them.

"You got something to say Jockstrap?" Jer smirked.

"Bastard." Donovan spat. Tino took a step forward.

"Just once Don please just one hit! Maybe he can feel some pain Tay is!" Tino growled. Paul held him by the scruff of the neck and shook his head.

"No little guy they'll eat you alive. Go get Bobby and Tommy ready for day care; We have to drop them off." Paul pushed Tino inside gently. Talya came on with a light layer of make up and sheer lip gloss her eyes still puffy but the redness vanished, she handed a quiet Tommy to Donovan and stroked his cheek with her finger

"He was fussing in his sleep, nightmare, I thought I should bring him to you..." Jer smirked and pulled her closer. Talya gasped and shut her eyes tightly before turning her face toward him, her glare at full force.

"That's better."

"I hate you…"

"Get used to it kitty." And they were out the door.

**Talya's POV:**

I hated him…I haven't hated anyone like I did him…No I hated Jeris…but he came close.

"So you're going to be a good little girl and listen to everything I say got that?" Jer said caressing my side, God I felt horribly disgusting and wrong, _'Donovan…'_

"And if don't?" I spat at him. Trevor and all them chuckled and Jer gripped my arm tightly making me whimper.

"Jeris knocks at the door of the Scotts home."

"Fuck you."

"You're going to be pretty soon."

"NO!" I roared, my mind panicked.

"Oh yes, and it will be fabulous." Jer rubbed my crotch threw my jeans making me whimper as I bit down on my lips to keep back any noises.

"She likes it Jer." Trevor drawled from the drivers' seat.

"Stop it…please…"

"Oh begging? I like that." Jer smirked nibbling on my neck and biting it rather hard.

"Nngh!" biting my lip harder.

"I prefer not watching porno in the car!" Janette yelled. Jer pulled away and I let out a sigh of relief and began to cry again.

"Papa…Mama…" I whispered wrapping my arms around myself.

"You're all mine now.

I was now in hell, and I wanted to die.

**Normal View:**

It's been 6 weeks since then. Christmas break was in 3 days, the snow hitting the floor in sheets. Talya had lost weight, stopped talking and always looked depressed. Her only comfort was living with the Scotts and CiCi who was forced to hangout with Jer and his team for reasons Talya cared not to ask about. Talya was feeding Jer lunch her hand moving on its own by now. Donovan and his crew looked on at her with worry and concern. Talya hadn't spoken a normal word to any of them since that night and it was killing them. No one approached the Quad anymore, in fear of one of them, even Jimmy, snapping at them.

"Kitty are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Jer tugged her roughly, her shirt slipped off her shoulder and she fixed it hurriedly. Her black peasant blouse with the script "Broken Shackles" written in blood red and leather leggings with boots was a destructive combination, men gave Jer a look of envy and the girls glared at Talya with loathing.

"After the gig tonight you're all mine tonight." Jer said kissing her roughly.

"Oh God…" Talya whispered pulling away.

"You'll be screaming that tonight." Trevor teased in a roaring laugh. Talya flinched and shakily put her things back in her bag.

"I'll pick you up at 5 sharp." Jer said pushing her toward Donovan and his group. "Take care of my little doll, Jockstrap." The guys laughed, the kids in the parking lot stared at Talya with disgust. Paul growled at them and Darren sent a sly grin their way, the grin he gave people before a really bad prank, and they all scattered. Donovan looked down at Talya who was crying with her eyes closed her breathing heavy, she was falling asleep. He scooped her up and placed her in Jimmy's lap in the car.

"Let's get her home…" Donovan whispered stroking her hair out of her face.

"I'm worried Don…" Jimmy said rocking her back and forth.

"We all are."

"Don, I heard something from Cici in Tays dance class. Jer's gonna…you know…tonight." Darren said gripping his fists tightly.

"I won't let him." Donovan said as he pulled into the driveway and he slammed his hands on the dashboard. "HE WON'T!"

"Don….please…help me…." Talya whispered in her sleep. "Help…" Donovan threw his head back and let tears rain down his cheeks.

"I will…" He whispered to himself.


End file.
